


Уке-тян, ты такой Уке-тян!

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ячиру любит сокращать имена. А как бы она сократила имя Укитаке-тайчо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уке-тян, ты такой Уке-тян!

Кёраку, традиционно захватив с собой пару-тройку бутылочек саке и попросив "милую Нанао-тян" не ждать его до утра, направился в бараки тринадцатого отряда. Его друг, Укитаке, опять был болен и не присутствовал на собрании капитанов, где представляли нового ичиджубантай и его лейтенанта. И если брутальный мужик-Кенпачи был Шунсую совсем не интересен, то за девочкой-лейтенантом, когда она немного подрастет, можно и приударить... В общем, Кёраку шел к своему другу дабы посплетничать. 

Укитаке, немного более бледный, чем обычно, уже ждал его на открытой веранде додзё, любуясь прекрасным садом - вообще, такие сады были только у тринадцатого и шестого отрядов, чьи капитаны были особыми ценителями прекрасного. Джуширо обернулся и слабо улыбнулся, услышав тихие шаги. Шунсуй всегда удивлялся, как Укитаке может слышать все эти неясные звуки, а в детстве они даже играли - Кёраку должен был незамеченным подобраться к блондину. Разумеется, ему это никогда не удавалось.

Усевшись напротив, Кёраку достал из складок кимоно чашечки-чоко и аккуратненькие глиняные кувшинчики саке. Разлил алкоголь по чашечкам, протянул одну из них благодарно склонившему голову блондину. Оба, прикрыв глаза, в тишине, начали дегустировать напиток, отпивая мелкими глотками. Несмотря на то, что о нем говорили, Кёраку алкоголиком не был, и не пил только для того, чтобы напиться. Ему нравились тихие задушевные разговоры и сентиментальные воспоминания, а алкоголь только помогал расслабиться и найти что-то поистине интересное в глубинах памяти. Кёраку определенно нравилось пить с Укитаке.

Но сегодня их традиция была нарушена. Маленькая розовая молния с грохотом и криками пролетела сквозь открытые седзи, заставив Джуширо вздрогнуть и чуть не пролить саке на себя. 

-Приве~ет! - прокричала маленькая розововолосая девочка, садясь перед котацу. - Я - Ячиру, мы с Кен-тяном сегодня с вами знакомились! - и маленький пальчик ткнулся в грудь Шунсуя. Кёраку поперхнулся.

-Так значит, эти попытки меня убить были всего лишь "знакомством"?

-А тебя я не знаю! - и Ячиру обратила свой взор на блондина. - Ты кто?

-Укитаке Джуширо, капитан тринадцатого отряда, - весело прищурился Джуширо, склонив голову.

-У-ки-та-ке... - по слогам протянула девочка. - Нет, слишком сложно! Ты будешь Уке-тяном!

Кёраку прыснул и усиленно зажевал рукав кимоно, дабы не задеть своим смехом обидчивого Джуширо. Тот лишь открывал и закрывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Ячиру же, прощебетав что-то о том, что Кен-тян будет волноваться, если она задержится, сбежала, прежде чем к Укитаке вернулся дар речи.

Слова Ячиру задели что-то в уже опьяневшем разуме Шунсуя. 

-Уке-тян, ты правда Уке-тян? - рассмеялся брюнет. Укитаке вспыхнул и перегнулся через котацу, дабы отвесить подзатыльник наглому другу, но Шунсуй воспользовался моментом и схватил блондина за руку и, воспользовавшись замешательством последнего, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Чашечки с саке слетели с низкого столика, когда Шунсуй дернул Укитаке на себя, полами кимоно проезжаясь по поверхности котацу. Укитаке, похоже, уже пришел в себя, но не пытался сопротивляться, распутывая сложный узел пояса Кёраку. Брюнет тихо хмыкнул, нежно прикусывая бледную кожу и сразу же зализывая укус. Джуширо уже тихо стонал и прижимался бедрами к телу своего друга-любовника. Белое капитанское хаори полетело куда-то в сторону, косоде сбилось, открывая изящное белое плечо, на котором Шунсуй поспешил поставить метку-засос. Проводя пальцами по груди блондина, невольно сравнивая свою - смугло-бронзовую и Укитаке - алебастрово-светлую кожу, Шунсуй размышлял, почему он не додумался до этого раньше? Похоже, ни он, ни Джуширо не были против...

Кёраку провёлся пальцами по бедру Джуширо - легко, едва ощутимо, потерся уже твердым членом о ногу и Укитаке застонал, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас произойдет и желая этого. 

-Шуу, не томи уже, - в перерывах между стонами протянул Джуширо, запрокидывая голову назад и подставляя под поцелуи шею. Кёраку ухмыльнулся, а его руки уже путались в поясе хакама. Оглянувшись, Шунсуй нашел бутылочку маслянистого лекарства, которым Укитаке полоскал горло. Вылив немного масла на пальцы, он нежно раздвинул ягодицы любовника, вводя один палец, и аккуратно двигая, затем второй и третий. А в голову Джуширо тем временем пришла интересная мысль: "Чем хорошо быть шинигами с почти двухтысячелетним стажем, так тем, что на слабую боль и неудобства не обращаешь внимания". 

Кёраку, поняв, что любовник достаточно растянут, вытянул пальцы и погладил Джуширо по спине, поворачивая его и усаживая к себе на колени. Укитаке заметил несправедливость в том, что он один раздет, и блондин решил исправить это, распахивая цветочно-розовое кимоно, восхищенно придыхая, проводя длинными аристократическими пальцами по кубикам пресса до низа живота. Кёраку рвано выдохнул и опрокинул сидящего у него на коленях парня на спину и навис над ним, нежно и властно целуя. Через секунду Укитаке грациозно прогнулся и закусил губу. Кёраку застонал - Джуширо был... Восхитителен. Кажущийся холодным и меланхоличным, на самом деле он был горячим, отзывчивым, чувствительным. А когда Укитаке застонал, кончая, Кёраку хватило одного взгляда на эти зажмуренные глаза, крепко сжатые губы и капельку пота, стекающую к виску, чтобы достичь оргазма.

~~~

Кёраку ушел во владения своего отряда рано утром, когда серый мокрый туман только-только поднимался над землей, оповещая о скором рассвете. Он нежно поцеловал спящего Джуширо и укрыл его косоде - не хватало еще, чтобы болезненный Укитаке простудился, иначе он бы болел на протяжении нескольких недель. 

А Укитаке проснулся достаточно поздно и, морщась от неприятных ощущений в области пониже спины, вручную стирал свою одежду, замаранную саке и спермой - отдавать ее в общую прачечную было немного... Стыдно. А потом Укитаке пошел в бараки одиннадцатого отряда и нашел Ячиру.

-Ячиру-тян, если хочешь, можешь называть меня Таке-тян, хорошо?


End file.
